60secondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Insanity
Insanity is a condition any of the family members can get by being alone in the shelter for over 1 day (Therefore on the 2nd day the family member will go insane), not completing sanity-gaining events, etc. If a family member goes insane and goes on an expedition, they are less likely to return. Insane members will sometimes destroy items, Every item can be destroyed by an insane family member except the Ammunition and Bug Spray. Ted will always destroy the map, and Dolores will always destroy the radio. If the person is insane for too long, they will rush outside and run away in a unknown direction and never return to the shelter again. Dolores will "find her father", Ted will live a new life with his sock puppet, Mary Jane will leave for what she thinks is her weekly tuba lesson, and Timmy will become a wasteland superhero and run away. When insane, Timmy will wear a soup can for a hat and hold a teddy bear head (sometimes he will also try to puncture the teddy's eye). Mary Jane will pose like a chicken and sometimes stand on her seat as well. Ted will look straight at the player creepily and gain a sock puppet. Dolores will just spastically pose in a zombie-like position. She is also the most resistant to insanity. Events Birthdays Requirements: Bug spray, the Boy Scout Handbook, the Checkers Board, The Medkit, or the Playing Cards. Summary: It's Timmy/ Mary Jane's birthday. You should give them one of the gifts mentioned above. Doing so will increase their sanity. People are at your door asking for items. Required: Food, Water, or a Medkit. If you don't give anything, in addition to the individual event's consequences, you will lose sanity. If you give something, in addition to the rewards, you will gain sanity. They may get angry and raid your shelter for everything besides your family members and broken items. Great Uncle Terry Requirements: Boy Scout Handbook Summary: The family members wish they had a photo of their great uncle named Terry. If you use the Boy Scout Handbook, they find a photo of him, and it helps keep up their sanity. If you don't use the Boy Scout Handbook, It lowers their sanity. Auntie Ada Requirements: Boy Scout Handbook Summary: See Great Uncle Terry above. Timmy, the wild one (unofficial title) Requirements: None Summary: The family members are worried, that keeping Timmy too long in the shelter might be bad for his sanity. You can choose to allow him to go outside for a "little" walk or keep him in in the safe shelter. (Yes / No) Keeping him in the shelter will lower his sanity heavily. (needs confirmation) Letting him go out May have a chance of Timmy getting sick when he returns, and he also has a chance of getting items. Bored events Requirements: Rifle, Radio, Checkers, Deck of Cards Summary: The family is bored and fear to snap because of it, they want to do something against it, If they choose to play Checkers, Mary Jane might snap and become insane or her sanity drops heavily. (needs confirmation) Uh oh! (unofficial name) Requirements: Flashlight, Axe Summary: The family hears noises from below the floor, so they decide to go into the manhole near the corner, in which you can choose to bring the flashlight, axe, or nothing. Axe: "What the hell! We barely made it out alive! It was a giant, mutated crocodile! Or an alligator! Or something else with a giant mouth and plenty of teeth! Anyone hurt?" Flashlight: See axe, inflicts injured to one member (needs confirmation) OR We found treasure down there! Pills, bottles and other medical supplies were stacked on a few shelves down in a narrow room. Just enough to stock our first aid kit. Good for us. We didn't find the source of the noise. + MedKit Nothing: "Going into a tight, dark tunnel is not a good idea, especially with those weird noises coming from it. They are giving us the creeps, even up here..." - inflicts insanity to every member. (needs confirmation) Pancake! Summary: If Pancake disappears, your sanity decreases. If Pancake is not fed, the kids' sanity decreases. If you have Pancake, it can turn you sane again. Tag Summary: The kids want to play tag. If you don't let them, their sanity decreases. If you let them, their sanity increases but they will destroy some items/ provisions. Trivia *There is an achievment that you get by making all family members insane. **It's called "Cuckoo's nest". Gallery Crazy ted.png|Insane Ted Dr Dolores.jpg|Insane and fatigued Dolores 2015-08-27 00001.jpg|Insane Mary Jane Timmy Crazy.jpg|Tired and insane Timmy Timmy insane.png|Insane Timmy 2015-09-19 00001.jpg|A tired and insane Ted 2015-09-06 00001.jpg|Sick, fatigued and insane Mary Jane 2015-09-03 00003.jpg|Hurt, fatigued, and insane Dolores 2015-09-03 00002.jpg|Tired and insane Dolores Mary Insane weak dirty.png|Insane, tired and Fatigued Mary Jane Category:Status Effects Category:Deaths